


In Time

by Jaenesaispas



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, basically canon if i wrote it lmao, it also continues post canon, it follows canon but it's also a lot slower and it kinda diverges in some places, it might get a lil nsfw sometimes too oop, kind of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaenesaispas/pseuds/Jaenesaispas
Summary: "I know." He said, looking at me through the water. He simultaneously felt like he was right next to me and a thousand lightyears away. "I love you too. I always have."Did The Arcana move just a little too fast for you? Were you yelling "LET ME IN" every time they begged you for coins and you'd already spent them on something you then regretted? Do you wish you could have gotten to know the characters just a little bit better? Well boy do I have the fic for you!I felt very rushed through Julian's and Asra's routes so I wanted to do a fic where you get to enjoy the little things in the day to day life of The Apprentice. I decided to use my MC, but I do avoid being too descriptive so you can replace them with you or yours as you read if you want!! I try and hint at every pairing but this will ultimately mostly follow Julian's route, with maybe some content from Nadia's and Asra's routes. I haven't written in a really long time so sorry if this starts off a little rusty. I hope you enjoy!Let me know if yall have any requests for this fic too and I'll try and slip them in :)





	1. Chapter 1

“James?”

Whose voice is that? It sounds so far away. It has a very familiar, comforting sound to it. Who is it?

“James, are you alright?”

It sounds like it's coming from right in front of me. Is someone there? I can’t really tell. Everything is blurry.

“James… James!”

Suddenly, the voice rushes right up to my ears, as if whoever it is is shouting directly into my ear. My eyes fly open and I take a deep, gasping breath. I panic for a second.  _ Where am I! What’s going on! Who- _

Before my racing thoughts continue, a warm, soft hand finds its place on my shoulder. I look up to meet the gaze of very soft, very kind purple eyes.

Asra?

“James, are you okay?” I look around blearily. I can see vague hints of sunlight through the window above the bed. The pillows beneath me are soft against my stiff neck. I glance to my left and catch a glimpse of color moving up onto the bed.

“Faust, good morning,” my voice is rough and low from not being used all night. Faust flicks her tongue out at me and gives me a friendly look, almost like she’s smiling at me.

“James, are you alright?” Worry seeps through every word that leaves Asra's lips. I tilt my head up towards him and sigh. I finally sit up and stretch my arms above my head, a yawn overtaking my answer.

“I’m okay.” My hands come back down to rest on my lap and Faust takes the chance to slither up onto my arms and around my shoulders. “I had kind of a weird dream… I think. I don’t really remember it.” Loud images full of bright colors flash through my mind. Perhaps I see a few faces? Some familiar, I think. Others are only a whisper, gone almost as soon as they came. “What time is it?” The sun’s glow slowly strengthens through the window, casting an orange glow on Asra’s face and the wall behind him. He gives me a very soft smile.

“Just about to be sun rise.” His voice is so calming and warm, almost a whisper but still deep enough that I can just feel the vibration from my position across from him on the bed. I rub my eyes and cast a sideways glance over to him. He’s fully dressed, his favorite hat sitting beside him. Faust slips off my shoulders and wiggles over to him. He picks her up very gently and she takes refuge in his shirt.

“Are you going somewhere today?” I think I remember him mentioning a trip recently but he hadn’t told me when or where he was going. He nods, watching me intently as I throw the blankets off of my legs. I stand and stretch again, letting all my muscles take a deep, morning breath. I turn around and see his full backpack slumped against the foot of the bed. I give him a look, the corners of my lips turning downward against my will.

A soft sigh escapes his lips. “No, I’m not gonna tell you where my I’m going. I’ll be back in a few days.” He hoists his backpack onto his shoulder and starts heading towards the stairs. I follow, slipping a little on the top step but catching myself quickly. Asra turns around when he reaches the bottom and stares at me, a small smile winding its way onto his face. The corners of his eyes crinkle a little bit, as they always do, and he blows a puff of air from his nose. I continue descending the stairs until I’m one step above him, where I’m still somehow just a little shorter than him. He outstretches an arm and I oblige, bringing my hands up between his shirt and his backpack. He gives me a small squeeze on my arm.

“Please be safe,” I mutter into his chest. He laughs a little.

“No promises.” He steps back and ruffles my messy morning hair. “Don’t miss me too much.”

“No promises.” I cross my arms and smile at him. He grins, and then he’s gone. I hear him lock the door from the other side and then there’s silence. I look around the shop. I always get so…  _ unbusy _ when he leaves on trips. As my eyes wander around the room looking for something to keep myself occupied, I spot a piece of paper on the counter, on top of what looks like... 

“The cards?” I take a few tentative steps towards the counter and then stop. “Did he leave them here…” I say out loud.  _ ‘On Accident?’ _ I take a few more steps, and I can see that there’s something scrawled on the paper. I approach and lift it up to get a closer look.

‘ _ James, _

_ I might be gone for a little longer than normal this time. I know you don’t think you’re ready, but I know, from the bottom of my heart, that you are. I trust you to run the shop and do readings for people while I’m out. Please use my deck. _ ’

I stop and look down at the deck. Even without touching them I can feel Asra’s magic radiating off of them. I shake my head a little and go back to reading.

‘ _ Feel free to contact me anytime through any spell you feel necessary. I may not always answer but I’ll do my best to help you from as far away as I am. I believe in you. Take care, James. _

_ -Asra _ ’

There’s a small scribble next to his name that looks like perhaps he drew something and then crossed it out. I take a deep breath and look back at the cards. I pick them up gently and flick through them. Asra’s magic is especially strong on the Major Arcana cards. I smile, knowing that no matter how far he is away from me, with his deck, it’s almost as if he’s always in my back pocket.

I set them back down, carefully, and turn around to step back upstairs. If I have nothing to do, I’ll find something to do. I walk around our tiny kitchen area, and my stomach makes a loud noise in agreement. I’m starving. I glance into our cupboards and our small ice box. Nothing. I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. If he leaves on another trip without leaving me anything to eat ever again I’m gonna lose my mind. I walk back over to the bed and rummage around in the basket beneath it that holds all of my clothes. I pull a soft white blouse out and throw it on over my head. I tug on some black pants and contemplate not wearing shoes until I decide on a pair of brown boots that Asra gave me last winter… I think.

I believe it’s been about a year since my first memory. I was here, in Asra’s shop, on the bed. He was sitting over me, looking concerned, hair ruffled and messy, sweat dousing his forehead and chest. Faust loomed behind him, hanging from a shelf across from the bed. Anything before that is blank. I know I obviously had memories from before, but they just  _ weren’t there _ . Any time I tried to remember them, I got a pounding headache that would make even any small movement almost impossible. I’ve pretty much resigned to the fact that I probably will never get those memories back. It was tough to accept but there’s nothing I can do now.

I catch my reflection in the mirror beside the bed and tie my hair up into two braids, front to back. I leave a couple strands out, most on accident. I snatch my glasses from the bedside table, and head back downstairs. My bag is waiting for me, open slightly, next to the front door. I lean down and make sure I have money and anything else I’ll need throughout the day. I feel a small tug at the back of my mind as I stand up and I turn to see the cards, waiting for me on the counter. I walk over and look at them nervously, biting my lip.

“Should I…” before I finish my question, I’ve decided my answer. I scoop them up and tie some string around them and set them in my backpack. I was a little nervous about losing them but with how strongly I can feel Asra’s magic from them, I don’t think they’d get too far from me without me noticing.

I step out the front door of the shop and turn around on my heel. I lock all three locks on the door and then swivel my head around to check and see if anyone is nearby. I lay my hand near the door knob and mumble a spell. Light pulsates through the door as my magic flows out of my hands and into the grain. It should be locked up pretty good now. I step back and start making my way toward the market.

When I reach the edge of the bustling stalls, I take a deep breath, and then plunge into the crowd. The market is always like this but it’s still somehow a little startling this early in the morning. People shout at each other from across the river of pedestrians making their way from table to table. A horse trots through the center of the traffic, with a man gently holding his snout. I pass by the woman who sells homegrown herbs and am pulled backwards by the welcoming smell of myrrh. It’s almost a familiar scent but I can’t quite place where I know it from.

“How are you doing today dear?” She smiles sweetly up at me. I nod back and give a polite smile.

“I’m doing well. Pretty hungry.” I laugh. She hums in response. “How are you doing? Is your husband feeling well?”

“Oh yes,” she waves her hand in the air as if to rid the thought away. “Not to worry, he’s all healthy again! Tell your Master thanks for me again, will you?”

“Yes, of course! He was glad to help.” I nod and bow my head a little bit before stepping backwards. She smiles and waves. “Take care!”

I pass more small shops, some more inviting than others. Even though I have a destination in mind, I have time to stop and marvel at some of the things being sold. I run my hands over a nice silk tunic, turn a necklace with a gem attached to the center over in my hands, carefully select a couple tubes of spices.

I finally stumble up to the bread shop and wave down the owner.

“James!” He seems excited to see me, and a smile tugs at the edges of my mouth. “I saw Asra making his way out of town to the North today! Where’s he headed off to?” I shrug.

“If I knew, you’d be the first person I told.” He laughs. I dig around in my backpack and pull out some money, setting my spices down briefly on the counter. I hand him the money and go to put whatever I had left back in my backpack. I go to pick up my spices and-

“‘Scuse me,” someone bumps into me, and I drop the tubes. I manage to save one but the rest shatter on the ground. The sound is barely heard over the bustle of the crowd but the shopkeep notices and leans over the table to take a look at the damage. My shoulders slump as I look down at the mix of broken glass and spices that lay on the ground in front of me. I look back up at the bread man and give a sheepish smile. “Oh gosh!”

It was the same voice from the person who bumped into me. I turn to see a short, red haired woman. She looks at me with very bright blue eyes. Her face is spotted with light freckles and her face is flushed a deep red.

“I am so sorry!” I shake my head a little and blink. She’s… really pretty. “I’m down here running a couple errands for Milady and I was a little distracted looking down at the list of things I need to do and-” she continues to ramble a bit. She carrying a basket of what looks like pomegranates and grapefruits. I put my hand in front of my mouth and let out a slight laugh. She stops herself and her face turns an even darker shade of scarlet. “I didn’t mean to ramble, I apologize. Would you like me to replace the spices I broke? It wouldn’t be even a little bit of a problem.” She winks at me and raises an eyebrow.

The baker clears his throat behind me and I turn my head to see him holding a cloth full of bread. I graciously take it and thank him. I turn my head down and see that the spices and shattered glass were gone.

“Did you-”

“Don’t worry about it James. Tell Asra I say hi the next time you see him, yeah? He better not forget to stop in and grab some bread on his way out for a journey next time!” I nod and smile at him.

“Thank you! I’ll give him a hard time about it when he gets home.” I wink and turn back to the woman. I hear the baker laugh behind me and I smile. “It’s okay.”

Her eyes widen a bit. “Are you sure? It’s my fault you spilled them and I don’t want you to have wasted your money.” She bites her lip and shifts the basket of fruit from one hip to the other. “It’ll be my way of saying sorry. I do feel very bad about it.”

“Really,” I wave one hand in front of my chest a little bit and use the other to hoist my backpack back onto my shoulder. I can feel the warmth of the bread even through the cloth of my bag. “I promise it’s okay. Your errands sound like they’re important and I don’t wish to keep you from completing them. I know the spice vendor, I’ll just let them know what happened, and I’ll be good.” I grin at her and she looks grateful.

“Thank you, James.” I tilt my head a little bit. She bites her lip again and takes a small step back. “I heard the baker call you that, so I just assu- I- sorry.” She looks down at the basket of fruit. “I’ll get out of your way. Sorry again,” she looks up at me through her hair as it falls in front of her face.

“It’s not a problem,” I pause and raise an eyebrow, extending my hand toward her. She stares at it, seeming a little confused for a second before she looks at me with wide eyes and a small smile.

“Portia!” She exclaims and grabs my hand. “Portia Devorak!”

“It’s not a problem Portia Devorak,” I smile and nod, and then she’s on her way. I turn back around to see the baker, giving me a knowing smile. I feel heat rise to my cheeks before I nod slightly and rush into the crowd, back towards the spice stand.

When I step out of the market, the sun is high in the sky and my stomach feels like it’s about implode if I don’t put food in it soon. The heat beats down on my head and shoulders as I make my way through Vesuvia, looking for a soft shaded spot to sit and eat. I find a small tree near the canals and nestle down into the grass at the trunk. I set my backpack down beside me and open it up. The smell of still warm pumpkin bread fills my nose and my stomach grumbles. I quickly work my fingers around the knot, undoing it, and tearing apart the bread. I stuff a piece into my mouth and  _ Gods that's good _ .

I watch people walk past me, going about their days. I dig in my backpack a little until I find a pencil and my small, leather bound sketch book. I flip open and start practicing some drawings. I sketch the older man sitting near the edge of the canal a few feet away from me. I draw the hands of a woman who stands, holding her new born baby, staring out towards the sea. I do a quick action pose for the couple that passes me by, going as quickly as they came. I start drawing someone that I see across the canal but when I look back up the third time, they’re gone. Was there even anyone there? I only got a vague shape down. I think they were fairly tall and muscular but now I don’t really remember. Did I imagine it?

After a while I finally stand, stretching the stiffness out of my joints. I pack my bag back up and start making my way home. As the sun gets lower in the sky, my shadow elongates in front of me. By the time I reach the front door of the shop, the sky is a deep purple, with only a little bit of orange floating up above the horizon in the distance.

I undo the locks, including the magic one and step inside. I set my bag down and re open the door to light the lamp out front quickly. Once I’m back inside, I settle myself behind the counter.

I stand and I wait. That’s all I really can do. A couple people stop by throughout the night, only one looking for a reading. It goes well, they pay, and they leave. It feels like it’s going to be a slow night anyway, so after a while I finally put out the lamp and relock the door. I go upstairs and begin getting undressed and ready for bed when I think I hear a knock on the door. I stop and move slowly towards the stairs, straining to listen for it again.

Nothing.

I shake my head and start heading back toward my bed when I hear it again, louder this time. I sigh and put my blouse back on, heading for the stairs. I hesitate a little at the door. Maybe they left?

They knock again.

I make sure the cards are on the counter and then I unlock the door, slowly swinging it open. I almost don’t believe my eyes when I see who stands on the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

I blink slowly as I make eye contact with the person standing outside the shop. Bright pink eyes bore into mine, staring expectantly at me.

“Uh- um, I,” I sputter. They raise their eyebrows and cross one arm over their chest, the other coming up to pull their hood off. If I didn’t believe who it was at first, I definitely don’t now.

“Pardon me,” her voice is strong and sure. “Do I have the correct place? Is this the magician’s shop?”

“Uhm, yes. He’s,” I glance back into the shop quickly to make sure everything looks okay and nothing looks messy or out of place. “He’s out on a trip right now though. I can, I can take a message for him if you-”

Before I finish, she presses past me into the shop. Not in a rude way, but ever so gently brushes past and stands in the middle of the room. I slowly close the door and turn around to see her walking around, eyeing different things on the walls and nestled on cramped shelves. I wring my hands nervously behind my back, trying to keep my posture as straight up and down as I can. She notices my nervous energy and laughs lightly.

“No need to be panicked, magician,” her voice is soft like silk, yet strong and confident. It’s very comforting. “I’m not here on any sort of official palace business. In fact,” she looks at the door, an almost sad twinkle finds its place in her gaze. “No one knows that I have come down here, in to town.” I must look confused because she approaches me, a soft smile settling on her lips. “I have come to seek you, not the Magician Asra.”

My breath halts in my throat and my mouth falls open slightly. I blink a couple times and reel my head backwards a bit. Me?  _ Me!? _

“M-me?”

She laughs, covering her mouth gently with the fingers of her left hand. I can feel the bright red tone that covers my cheeks and nose.

“Yes,” she looks at me closely, inspecting nearly every inch of me from head to toe. “You look a little different than you did in my dream, Magician James.” She knows… my name? “But I know this is you. I can feel it.”

“Uhm, yes,” I respond, unsure of how to react to everything that’s happening. This is all sorts of overwhelming, and I’ve never wished Asra was with me more than I do right now. He would know exactly what to do right now. “I-I am James. May I ask, Countess Nadia… why are you looking… for… me?”

She raises an eyebrow and tilts her head a little bit before a smile spread across her face, slight but firm.

“Why don’t we ask the cards,” she nods her head toward the counter, where I left the cards before I went up to bed. I nod at her and she takes a step back. I hadn’t really realized how close she was to me. I approach the cards, pick them up, and lead Nadia into the back room, where we do our readings.

I sit, and she lowers herself into the chair directly across from me. She glances around, seemingly curious about any and every detail in the room. I quietly shuffle the cards and split them, carefully laying them out on the table in front of me.

“Go ahead,” I nod.

The High Priestess stares up at me from the table.

“The High Priestess?” Nadia, hums. “What does she say?”

I hear her voice in the back of my mind. It’s not words, per se, but her meanings are clear as day in my brain.

“A plan.” I say confidently. “It seems to have been a long time since you first thought of it. Now is the time to act. You must put your plan in motion, despite what others may have to say about it. Move quickly, for time is an unforgiving force.”

I look up to see wonder and happiness dance through the Countess’s eyes. She nods firmly and stands.

“Thank you Magician. Thank you. I will do just that.” I nod quickly and collect the cards in my hand, and follow her into the main room of the shop. She turns as she approaches the door and takes two steps back in my direction. “I have a proposal for you, Magician James.”

“P-proposal?” I shake my head in disbelief. The Countess Nadia has a proposal… for me?

“Yes. I need your help.” My mouth hangs open slightly. “You must come stay in the palace. You mustn't worry about food or shelter while you reside in the walls of my home. You needn’t even worry about the clothes on your back. All I ask is that you bring with you your skills,” she pauses and glances at the cards in my hand. “And The Arcana.”

I take a moment to process what the Countess has just asked of me. She raises her eyebrows expectantly and before I can even process the words coming out of my mouth-

“I am more than willing to help, Countess.” She smiles and nods. She begins wrapping her shawl back around her head and turning toward the door. “May I ask,” she stops and turns back around, curiosity clear on her face. “What you need my assistance for, Countess?”

“You shall learn tomorrow.” Her answer is quick. “I will alert the guards of your arrival at the palace in the morning. Please,” she opens the door and steps out onto the gravel before casting a final glance in my direction. “Don’t be late.” The door shuts and I hear her soft footsteps growing quieter as she retreats from the shop.

I stand in the center of the room, the cards buzzing with life in my hands. Other than the small whispers from the cards, the room is completely silent. It feels emptier than it did before she came. She has such a large presence that the room feels suffocatingly lonely without her. I’m not sure how long I’m standing there when I hear another noise from outside the shop. The footsteps that approach are heavy but quick. I freeze. I didn’t get to lock the door after she left. Suddenly, the door knob begins to turn and panic seizes me. I lift one arm protectively in front of my face, and let the other swing behind my back to hide the cards. They fall silent as the door creaks open and a figure enters the shop.

This person is tall, and wearing a heavy black coat over top more black clothes. Fiery red hair pokes out over the top of a mask that dons a long white beak and bright red goggles for the eyes. I take a deep breath and feel my magic begin making its way to my hand. A hundred spells flash through my mind as he removes the mask.

“Woah there friend,” His voice is deep, and one side of his mouth curls up in a smirk. He looks familiar but I can’t quite place where I’ve seen him before. Maybe at the market? In the town square? Where- “No need to panic. I’m not here for you. I’m here for,” his eyes dart around the room. He turns this way and that. “Uh… where… where is the Magician?”

“Who’s asking?” I nearly drop the cards because my hands are shaking so hard. He seems to remuster his confidence and puffs out his chest.

“I am! I’m asking, and I would not like to do it again.” He takes a couple steps towards me and I take one back. “Where is the Magician Asra?”

“Not here,” my reply is confident, but the tremble in my shoulders gives away the facade. “Please, if you will, leave th-” before I finish he advances toward me and I stumble backwards, nearly falling over. He catches the wrist that holds the cards and pulls me back up toward him. I can feel his breath on my forehead and he stares down at me with one eye, the other obscured by an eye patch.

“If he’s not here,” he glances at the cards that are barely making contact with the glove on his hand. “Then it will be you. Please,” he releases my wrist gently and take a step back, becking with one arm towards the back room. “Read my cards.”

… What.

“What?”

His eyes widen but he quickly covers it up with another smirk.

“Yes!,” he shouts, laughter bubbling up through his throat. “Read my cards, magician apprentice.”

“Um,” I suppose I have nothing to lose, and I would rather not upset this strangely energetic stranger that stands in my shop. “I suppose I can do that.”

“Wonderful!” He dramatically twists and leaves for the back room, and I follow, not very close behind. He sits with quite the flare, his coat billowing behind him like a cape caught in the wind, and laces his fingers on the table in front of him. I stand, unsure, at the edge of the room. “Well?” he raises an eyebrow at me.

“Your name,” my voice is low as I try my hardest to hide the shiver that runs down my spine. I finally remember where I’ve seen him, but I’d like to confirm. “I need your name,” I glance at the cards quickly. “To do your reading.”

He grins, the corners of his mouth curling up in an almost devilish manner.

“Julian.” I nod. “Julian Devorak.”

Devorak? Where have I heard that name before… I shake my head.

“The wanted posters around town.” I mumble as I settle down in the chair across from Julian. “That’s where I’ve seen you.” I make eye contact with him and begin shuffling the cards. “There’s a high price on your head, Julian.” I see a hint of sadness flash through his eyes, but he quickly covers it up with a smile.

“Who wouldn’t want me?” His voice is playful, the last thing I’d expect from someone who’s wanted hanged by the Palace. I can’t help but laugh in disbelief at his response.

“Currently,” I spread the cards on the table. “Me.”

He frowns a little bit before shaking his head and chuckling. He stares down at the cards.

“Death,” we speak in unison before he erupts in peels of laughter. Julian stands abruptly and grabs his mask from the table.

“W-wait,” I start to stutter as he makes his way back towards the door of the shop. Was he leaving? I hadn’t even given him what he came for yet.

“That’s it!” His words are followed by another thunderous laugh. “All is well, thank you Magician… erm…” his gaze falls to the floor and his cheeks flush a light dusty pink color.

“James.”

“Magician James!” His throws his hands in the air, as if he’s presenting my own name to me. “Wonderful, thank you!” He takes two long strides up to me and places his hands on my shoulders, the mask sitting just above his forehead. I hold my breath and he grins down at me.

“A-are you leaving?” I’m still confused. The cards are still sat on the table and I can hear what they’re saying about him but the sound is muddied by all the commotion he’s causing. “I-I assure you, that card doesn’t m-mea-”

“Nonsense friend!” He interrupts me. “Thank you for the time, and I uh,” he steps backwards, almost tripping over the rug that lays on the floor behind him. “I apologize for startling you, and entering unwelcomed.” He stares back at the front door that lays slightly ajar, waiting for him to make his exit. “Let’s keep this meeting between us, for now.” He smiles and with a flash of his coat, he’s gone.

Once again, I stand for a brief moment, in awe in the center of the room. However, this time, I quickly come to my senses and shut the door, making sure to put the magical lock on it as well. I turn and press my back against the wood, sliding down until I hit the floor. I stare up at the ceiling, the voice of the cards slowly fading away from across the room. Tonight has been…

“Interesting.” I laugh to myself. “To say the least.”

-

When I awake in the morning, my joints are stiff and my neck feels like I haven’t moved it in years. I look around the room, and orange tint rests on the wall across from the bed. I groan as I throw the covers off of myself. Was last night a dream? Was any of it real?

I decide not to risk being a no-show at the palace in case it wasn’t some sort of strange fever dream, so I rise from the bed and begin getting prepared for the day.

When I step out of the shop, the sun has just finished rising above the horizon, and I can already hear and feel the town beginning to get busy for the day. I lock up the shop, making sure to make the magic lock extra strong, and set out towards the palace.

I pass the market and make sure to wave to the baker, but I decide not to stop as I don’t want to run late. I stop briefly in the town square to try and figure out my next few steps when a very familiar figure bearing red hair and freckles passes through my vision. Portia makes eye contact with me and grins. I send a small wave and she begins to approach me.

“Magician James!” she exclaims. I blink and tilt my head at her. Magician? How did she-

“How did you know I practice magic?” I don’t recall telling her when we bumped into each other at the market yesterday. She laughs and wraps her hand around my wrist, and she begins pulling me off in some odd direction. Her hand is really soft.

“Milady this morning told us all about Magician James and how they were gonna come to the palace and stay for a while and I said ‘Wow I met someone named James today!’ and Milady said ‘really?’ well she didn’t say exactly that she-” Portia continues to ramble about how “Milady” described what I looked like to her and so she sent Portia down into town to help escort me to the palace. I pause briefly, which brings Portia to a halt as well, as she’s still holding on to my wrist. She realizes that she’s got a tight grip on me still and pulls her hand away. I immediately miss the warmth. “Sorry,” her face turns pink “I tend to chatter a lot.”

“You’re okay,” I readjust the bag on my shoulder. “I’m just a little confused is all.” Portia raises her eyebrows.

“About?”

“Who is… are you talking about Countess Nadia?” Her eyes widen and her face flushes a deep red colour. Her freckles somehow stick out even more against her rose tinted cheeks.

“I’m so sorry,” she takes a step back away from me. “I guess I forgot to actually explain that I’m Milady’s head servant. I was just so excited at the coincidence that we bumped into other yesterday and then Milady asked me to bring you to the palace, I totally forgot to explain that bit to you.” She wrings her hands in front of her and stares at the ground for a moment before quickly replacing her embarrassment with a big smile and wink. “Hope you can forgive me.” I nod and let a small laugh escape my lips.

We continue walking towards the palace, the sun rising higher in the sky as the day goes on. Portia and I get deep into conversation, talking about magic and what it’s like being the head servant at the castle. She tells me all about the secret passages throughout the castle that all the servants like to use as shortcuts. I tell her about all the cool stuff that Asra always brings back from his journeys. I tell her about Faust and she explains that she lives in a cottage on palace grounds where she gardens and keeps a small cat named Pepi. I tell her I’d like to meet him some time. She says she would gladly let me.

By the time that Portia and I reach the palace gates, my legs feel like jelly and my feet ache all over. I’m struggling to catch my breath a little as the sun casts a mercilessly bright light directly into my eyes. Portia, however, seems just as chipper as she was when we first crossed paths. She’s barely broken a sweat and she waits patiently for me to take a small rest. When we approach the gates, the guards stand on edge until they see Portia. They lower their staffs and one lifts his helmet a bit to get a better look at us.

“ Ludovico, Bludmila this is magician James,” I bow my head gently towards them and they return the gesture. “Milady says they’re welcome to come and go from the palace as they please.” They nod and open the gates for us. Portia and I step through and start making our way across the bridge. I glance down into the water briefly and watch dark shadows move slowly through the water. “Come on, don’t wanna keep Milady waiting.” I quickly walk to catch up with her and we cross into the large Palace.

Portia begins leading me through large winding hallways. The Palace is beautifully decorated on the inside. Every now and then we pass other servants, some of who make friendly small talk with Portia, others simply wave and smile. As we approach large doors, from which the wonderful smell of food emits, Portia offers to take my bag to my room while I dine with the Countess. My eyes widen.

“I’m dining with her?” I stop walking and stare at Portia. She stares back.

“Of course,” she laughs. “You didn’t think we were gonna starve you, did ya?” She winks and swings open the doors.


End file.
